<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime City 2 by Stubbsville9588</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825854">Anime City 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbsville9588/pseuds/Stubbsville9588'>Stubbsville9588</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slayers (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbsville9588/pseuds/Stubbsville9588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has the day off and decides to go out with his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime City 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anime City 2<br/>By: Stubbsville9588</p><p>A few weeks later, after Chiyo hired Jack to work at her 99 yen store…</p><p>Jack: Man, what a day! Good thing it’s my day off from work. I wonder if any of my friends are free today.</p><p>Jack looked at his phone that he pulled out, started looking at his contacts on it and called his friend Subaru. As soon as he pressed the call button, he waited for Subaru to respond.</p><p>As soon as he answered… </p><p>Subaru: Hey, Jack! What’s up?”</p><p>Jack: Hey, Subaru! Are you free today?.</p><p>Subaru: Actually, I am. I’m suppose to go on a date with Emilia in a couple of minutes. Sorry.</p><p>Jack: It’s okay. Enjoy your date.</p><p>Subaru: Thanks, Jack. Maybe next time, I’ll be free.</p><p>Jack: Okay. Well, see ya!</p><p>As soon as Subaru hanged up, Jack sighed.</p><p>Jack: So much for him. Oh well. Time to call the next person.</p><p>Two hours later…</p><p>Jack: Two hours of asking my friends if they’re free and they’re all busy. Well, time to call my last friend. Hopefully, she isn’t busy…</p><p>He looked at his phone for the last time. He looked, pressed the call button and waited for the person to answer.</p><p>Female Voice: Hello? Jack?</p><p>Jack: Hi, Laia. Are you busy?</p><p>Laia: No. I have the day off from working at the pub. Why do you ask?</p><p>Jack: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me since I have the day off from Chiyo’s 99 yen store.</p><p>Laia: Sure. Do you have any ideas on where we should go to?</p><p>Jack: We’ll figure that out when you arrive here, okay?</p><p>Laia: Okay, Jack. See you soon!</p><p>After Laia hung up, Jack decided to get ready before she arrived.</p><p>An hour later…</p><p>When the doorbell rung, Jack approached the front door and saw Laia and her brother Huey.</p><p>Jack: Oh, I didn’t know you were gonna bring your brother with us</p><p>Laia: I wasn’t, Jack. I wasn’t. Our father gave me the idea of bringing my brother Huey since it’s just us hanging out.</p><p>Jack: Well, it doesn’t hurt to have another person with us. So do you guys have any places we should go to?</p><p>Huey: How about the mall?</p><p>Jack: Okay. Then what?</p><p>Laia: How about the park in Central Crimson City?</p><p>Jack: Okay. Then after that, we’ll head back here and watch a movie. Okay?</p><p>Huey and Laia: Okay!</p><p>Jack: Okay. Then let’s go.</p><p>They then left.</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the Crimson City Mall, they looked around to see which store to go to first.</p><p>Huey: Why don’t we go to the video game store first?</p><p>Jack: Great idea, Huey. Let’s go.</p><p>They then walked towards the video game store. When they walked inside, they looked around to see which games looked promising. Sadly, there weren’t any. They then left.</p><p>Jack: Let’s head over to the clothing department.</p><p>Huey and Laia nodded, and followed Jack to the clothing department. Once inside, they looked around to see if there were any good clothes. Once they were done at the store (with Jack buying clothes for himself), they decided to get something to eat. As soon as they picked a table to eat their lunch, they began to eat their lunch.</p><p>Laia: Excuse me. I’m gonna use the restroom. Be right back.</p><p>Jack and Huey: Okay.</p><p>As soon as she left, Huey looked at Jack and said…</p><p>Huey: Okay, the real reason my father told me to go with my sister is to make sure you didn’t do anything bad.</p><p>Jack: Okay? I thought I earned his trust.</p><p>Huey: Well, when you’re going out with my sister a lot, he’s bound to be overly protective.</p><p>Jack: Good point.</p><p>Huey: Anyways, Laia’s coming back. Why don’t we finish up and then head to the park?</p><p>Jack nodded, finishing up his lunch. After he was done, he threw out his trash and left the mall with Laia and Huey following. As soon as they arrived at the Crimson City Park, they walked around the park until the sun was about to set. They then left the park and walked back to Jack’s house. When they arrived, they watched a movie. After the movie ended, Huey and Laia thanked Jack before leaving.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>